cinta yang murni
by rajabmaulan
Summary: Melihat perjuangan Sakura mendapatkan cinta Sasuke membuat hati Naruto miris. Lalu bagamana dengan janji yg Sasuke ucapkan kepada Hinata ? "Jika kau mencintaiku, buat Hinata jadi milikmu.! agar aku bisa bersama Sasuke" Minato-kun, hiks...hiks...aku memang bodoh, NaruSaku, SasuHina R
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta Yang Murni**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusaku, SasuHina  
**

**Warning : AU ,OCC, gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, dan lain2**

**Rate : T semi m**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**Konoha High School**

'' Cowok-cowok pada ngapain sih, '' teriak Sakura

'' Ayo kerja yang serius, jangan malah bercanda ''

'' Narutooooooooooooo '' teriak Sakura '' Mau sampai kapan kau bermain-main seperti itu ! '' geram Sakura

'' Ittai… '' Naruto meringis kesakitan karena jitakan Sakura yang sukses mendarat dikepalanya.

'' Pukulan yang hebat forehead, lihat Naruto sampai meringis kesakitan gara-gara pukulanmu'' bisik Ino ke Sakura

'' Aku tidak peduli '' jawab Sakura

'' Jadi,,,,,apa masih ada di antara kalian yang ingin bernasib sama seperti Naruto '' Ujar Sakura tersenyum mengerikan, dengan background hujan petir menyambar di belakang gadis itu.

'' Kau itu kasar sekali Sakura, cewek kasar sepertimu tidak akan dapat pacar ''

'' Eh'' Sakura kaget mendengar pernyataan itu dari Naruto

'' Seharusnya kau belajar dari Shion-chan. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa kau jadi pegulat wanita '' ujar naruto dengan pose berfikir.

Empat kerutan muncul di dahi Sakura '' Ah, berisik'' teriak Sakura menendang bokong Naruto

'' Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa'' Naruto mendarat ke tempat sampah

'' A aha ha ha ha '' suara tawa keras mengalun di kelas 1-2 KSHS ( Konoha Senior High School )

'' Apaan Sih! Siapa bilang, kalau aku tidak akan bisa punya pacar '' gerutu Sakura

' Aku yakin Kami sama sudah menakdirkan pria yang tampan dan baik hati untukku' batin Sakura

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki Sakura menuju gerbang sekolah KSHS. ' tipe pria idamanku adalah'

'' Sret ''

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan Sakura, Sakura mencoba mengintip seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil itu , kaca mobil terbuka menunjukan seorang pria tampan, berkulit pucat, Hidung mancung, warna rambut biru dongker bergaya emo atau lebih tepatnya pantat Ayam. # di cium Sasuke.

Para raider jangan irinya kalau Sasuke nyium Author :3 # raider tepar ditempat

' pria ini ' batin Sakura tersenyum

'' Kau Haruno Sakura 'kan ?'' Tanya pria itu

Sakura mengkerutkan alisnya ' memangnya siapa pria ini ? kenapa bisa tahu namaku ?' batin Sakura

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. '' Sasuke, aku Uchiha Sasuke,, aku di utus ayahmu untuk membawamu kerumah sakit ''

**TBC**

Just Kidding ^^v # di hajar para raider.

Sejak saat itu, setiap hari Sakura selalu kerumah sakit tempat ayahnya berkerja untuk menemui Sasuke.

Sakura mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah dokter baru yang bekerja di rumah sakit milik keluarganya, hanya demi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura beralasan ingin bertemu Ayahnya padahal alasannya sebenarnya, dia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

''Oh, jadi begitu ! kau datang kemari untuk menemui ayahmu lagi ?'' Tanya Sasuke

'' Iya, tapi ayah selalu saja sibuk ''ujar sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya

'' Hn ''

'' Baiklah kau boleh keruanganku jika ayahmu sedang sibuk''ucap Sasuke, tersenyum tipis hingga membuat Sakura merona.

'' Arigato Sasuke-nii ''

Blush

Sakura merona hebat, 'Sasuke-nii sedang menatapku' batin Sakura Senang

Sakura menoleh kearah pandang Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke sedang memperhatikan sebuah hiasan yang menggantung ditasnya ' poor Sakura ' batin Sakura Sedih.

'' Sakura ''

'' Eh '' tunjuk Sasuke pada hiasan ditas Sakura. Sakura mengambil gantungan itu dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

'' Ini '' ucap Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke memberikan gantungannya.

'' Jika Sasuke-nii ingin melihatnya, Sasuke-nii boleh melihatnya''

'' Eh '' Sasuke menatap Sakura.

'' Arigato '' Sakura merona mendengar ucapan terima kasih Sasuke.

' Sasuke-nii terus memperhatikan hiasan gantungan itu, ! sebenarnya ada apa dengan gantungan itu ? ' batin Sakura

'' Sakura ''

'' Eh '' Sakura kaget mendengar suara Sasuke yang lain dari biasanya, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. Terkejut itulah yang Sakura rasakan begitu melihat tatapan mata Sasuke kosong seperti tidak bernyawa.

'' Kau mendapat hiasan gantungan ini dari mana ? '' Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura

'' Ah, itu - ''

'' Kau membelinya ? '' ucap Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura

Sakura menggeleng pelan ''Lie…aku tidak membelinya. Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang kakak yang baik hati ''

'' Oh begitu '' ujar Sasuke lirih, Sasuke mengigat hari-hari yang dia lewatkan bersama Hinata. Senyum miris terukir diwajah tampannya.

**Normal pov 5 years ago**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata perak-lavender terdiam menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam, senyum mengembang diwajah cantiknya. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan itu, tidak kuasa menahan hasrat untuk tidak memeluknya dari belakang.

''Indah'kan Sasuke-kun ?'' Tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke, perlahan membalikan tubuhnya menyamping kearah Sasuke.

''Hm '' hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke

''Indah'' ucap Sasuke, menghirup aroma khas tubuh Hinata, aroma bunga Lavender dan vanilla. selalu Sukses membuat Sasuke tenang. Aroma tubuh Hinata bagai'kan Narkoba bagi Sasuke, benar-benar membuat Sasuke Ketagihan untuk selalu menghirup aromanya.

''Tapi ada hal yang lebih indah dari pemandangan itu '' ucap Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

'' Memangnya menurutmu , ada yang lebih indah dari pemandangan ini ?'' Tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke

''Ehmmm, coba kau tebak ?'' bisik mesra Sasuke.

Blush

Pipi Hinata merona, mendengar suara sexy Sasuke, melihat pemandangan dimana kedua pipi chubby Hinata merona menyamai warna buah kesukaan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

'' Hm, jadi apa jawabannya Hinata ? '' nada menggoda keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

'' A,ano '' Hinata memaikan kedua telunjuk jarinya. '' Aku tidak tahu '' jawab Hinata

'' Kau yakin dengan jawabanmu, hm ?'' goda Sasuke dengan suara serak dan Seksi

'' emh '' Sebuah anggukan pelan dari Hinata.

'' Karna kau tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dariku ?'' sengaja Sasuke membuat jeda beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya '' Kau harus kuberi hukuman ! '' terdengar suara baritone dari Sasuke.

'' Hu-hukuman '' Hinata mengulangi perkataan Sasuke dengan berbata.

Melihat Hinata berbicara gagap membuat Sasuke ingin menggodanya lagi. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata berbisik dengan Suara beratnya nan sexy '' Jadi… '' ucap Sasuke, dengan napas berburu ditelinga Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibidang dada Sasuke

'' Kau ingin mendapat hukuman yang seperti apa, hmmm ?'' Sasuke terkekeh

Glek !

Hinata mendongkak keatas untuk melihat wajah Sasuke, Wajah Hinata memanas Seketika dan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan begitu menyadari Sasuke menatapnya begitu intes ,mau tidak mau membuat rona merah bertambah diwajah cantiknya. Hal itu justru membuat pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu menyeringai.

'' Sas…..emhhhhh'' Kata-kata Hinata terhenti akibat dari ciuman mendadak dari Sasuke. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali diciuman itu.

Sasuke merengkuh wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. wajah Hinata benar-benar merah karna mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke .

'' Kau suka '' Tanya Sasuke. Hinata memukul pelan lengan Sasuke.

'' aw, sakit Hinata'' bohong Sasuke

'' honto ni ? '' ujar Hinata dengan nada Khawatir.

Hal itu tidak disia-sia'kan Sasuke untuk mengecup bibir Hinata kedua kalinya, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Memberikan beberapa kecupan berulang-ulang ke bibirnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya menikmati lumatan yang Sasuke berikan.

'' hmm…nghhh…Sasu….emhhhhhhh''desah Hinata menikmati ciuman dari Sasuke.

Perang lidah tidak bisa dihindari, lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulut kecil Hinata, mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Hinata. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Hinata dan mengelilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Hinata. Hinata memukul bidang dada Sasuke Dikarna'kan pasokan udara yang sudah menipis.

Mengerti aka hal itu Sasuke'pun melepaskan Ciuman mereka .'' Hah,,hah '' terdengar napas Hinata, Sasuke hanya mengatur deru napasnya tapi berbeda dengan Hinata , dengan rakus gadis itu menghirup Oksigen sebanyak-banyak. Napas gadis itu tengerah-engah menandakan ia benar-benar kehabisan napas karna ulahnya, wajah Hinata yang memerah, deru napas yang terengah-engah membuat Sasuke bernafsu untuk memakan Hinata pada Saat itu juga.

'' Ayo pulang Sasuke-kun '' ajak Hinata

Sasuke mengkerutkan alis, membuat Hinata mengulangi perkataannya '' ayo pulang Sasuke-kun ''

'' Hm, tapi kau belum mendapatkan hukumanmu Hinata '' Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Dengan wajah yang merah padam Hinata membuka suara ''La-lalu ciuman yang tadi itu apa ?'' Tanya Hinata

Sasuke menopang dagu dengan jari telunjuk menandakan dia sedang berfikir atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura berfikir untuk membuat Hinata merona, memikirkan rona merah diwajah Hinata, membuat sasuke tertawa kecil '' Pittt aha ha '' tawa Sasuke membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, merasa di perhatikan Sasuke berdehem '' Ehem '' jeda beberapa detik '' jadi kau pikir ciuman itu adalah hukuman yang aku berikan kepada untukmu hmm ?'' Hinata mengangguk pelan.

'' Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu **Hinata-chan **'' bisik Sasuke menekan'kan suaranya pada kata Hinata, sambil menggigit daun telinga Hinata.

'' Sa-sasukeeeh-kun'' kaget Hinata mendapat perlakuan itu '' ha-habis biasanya '' Hinata memaikan kedua jari telunjuk .

'' Hmm, itu a-ano karna Sasuke-kun akan menciumku ka-kalau a-ku membuat Sasuke-kun kesal ataupun ,emm ma-marah.'' ingin Sekali Sasuke tertawa keras, mendengar kata-kata polos yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, di tambah wajah merona kekasihnya, tapi seorang Uchiha tak mungkin Melakukanya. # ck ck ck dasar sok cool # di lempar Sasu-pyon

'' begitu ? ''Tanya Sasuke

'' emh '' Hinata menyembunyikan kepalanya dibidang dada Sasuke karna dia tak ingin Sasuke melihat betapa merah wajahnya.

'' ^_^ ayo pulang Hinata ? ''ajak Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Hinata.

**Apartement Sasake **

Terdengar suara desahan erostis dua anak manusia didalam kamar.

'' nghngnghhhh….Sa-sasukehhhh-kun '' erang Hinata menerima kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan.

''shhhhhhht, bertahanlah'' ujar Sasuke

''Kau siap ? '' Tanya Sasuke

'' Emh ''

'' Kalau Sakit kau boleh minta aku berhenti ?''

Blus

Wajah Hinata merona melihat pemandangan dibawahnya, melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

'' Sepertinya kau suka sekali dengan apa yang kau lihat Hime ?''

'' I-iya, aku me-mang menikmati a-pa yang a-ku lihat '' Sasuke tidak menyangka Hinata akan berbicara sfontal itu.

'' uuggghhhh Sahh Suu keeh'' Erang Hinata

'' Arghhhhh Hinata '' timpal Sasuke

'' Itaiiiiiiiiii, hiks, hiks,hiks '' teriak Hinata.

'' Sakit ? '' Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata

Hinata mengangguk kecil untuk menjawabnya, air mata menuruni kedua pipi chubby'nya . melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak tega melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Sasuke mengecup kening gadis itu untuk membuatya tenang.

'' Maaf '' ujar Sasuke khawatir '' Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini kepadamu ?''

''lie..aku membiarkan kau melakukannya? ''

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya , senyum getir terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke '' Aku ini memang seorang bajingan !''

'' Bajingan mesum '' tambah Hinata

Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata '' Kau memang seorang bajingan, bajingan mesum. tapi aku menyukainya. ! '' ujar Hinata tersenyum manis membalas tatapan Sasuke. ' benarkah gadis yang berada dihapannya itu a.k.a Hinata ? gadisnya ? kekasih hatinya ' inner Sasuke

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata ? sehingga gadis pemalu nan polos itu jadi mesum begini ? ck ck ck # dasar Uchiha.

'' Hinata apa kau yakin? Aku boleh melanjutkanya ?'' anggukan pelan Hinata membuat sisi liar Sasuke bersorak gembira ' Aku mendapatkanmu Hime, Khu khu khu ' dasar Sasuke hentai # Author chidori Sasuke.

Suara desahan mulai terdengar kembali di kamar Sasuke, membuat siapapun yang mendengarkan 'nya menjadi merona.

'' Nghh…Sasuuukehh '' Hinata mendesah, memeluk bahu Sasuke.

Seperti mantra desahan Hinata justru membuat Sasuke tambah bersemangat melakukan kegitannya bersama Hinata.

Wajah Hinata yang merona. Bibir kecil yang terus-menerus meneriaki nama'nya, deru napas yang tidak beraturan sungguh membuat Sasuke kehilangan akal sehatnya.

'' Sasuuukeh, ahhh a-ku mau keluar '' Desahnya

'' Aku juga Hinata ''

'' Ahhhhhhhhhhhh''

'' Arghhhhhhhhhhh''

Teriakan terakhir itu sukses membuat Sasuke ambruk di atas Hinata. setelah melakukan kegitannya, raut kelelahan kerukir diwajah keduanya.

'' Aku mencintaimu ''ujar Sasuke sambil mencium kening, turun ke pelipis mata, hidung, dan bibir Hinata.

Hinata membalas ciuman dari Sasuke '' Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke ''

Hening melanda

'' Sasuke-kun ''

'' Hm ''

'' Kau belum tidur ?''

'' Apa orang tidur bisa berbicara ?''

'' Emh '' alis Sasuke mengkerut mendengar jawaban Hinata.

'' Siapa '' Tanya Sasuke

'' orang yang sedang mengigau '' Sasuke kerkekeh geli mendengar jawaban polos Hinata .

'' Aha haha '' Kata-kata itu Suksek membuat Sasuke tertawa,

'' Tapi kalau orang mengigau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan orang lain ?'' ujar Sasuke memberikan kecupan dikening dan mempererat pelukannya.

Blush

Hinata hanya mampu memnyembunyikan wajahnya dibidang Dada Sasuke.

'' ini '' Sasuke mengembalikan gantungan kunci pemberian Hinata.

Dengan wajah cemberut Hinata mengambilnya, '' Sudah kuduga kau pasti mengembalikannya ''

Saat Hinata hendak mengambilnya, sasuke mengangkat tangannya keatas.

''Eh , bukannya Sasuke-kun mau mengembalikannya'' ujar Hinata mengkecerutkan bibirnya

'' Siapa bilang ? hm ?'' Bisik Sasuke

'' Mana punyamu '' Tanya Sasuke

''Sebentar kuambilkan ''

'' Ini'' ujar Hinata kebingungan melihat Sasuke gugup Seperti itu.

Detak jantung Sasuke begitu cepat hampir menyampai kecepatan kereta shinkanse ( begitu bukanya tulisannya ) dengan ragu Sasuke mengucapkan '' Hinata '' Sasuke memcoba menetralisir detak jantung '' Hah '' Sasuke menarik napas berulang-ulang sebelum melanjutkan pembiracaannya.

'' Aku tahu, kalu aku ini bukan pria yang baik, tidak romantis, kasar, brengsek dan juga bajingan '' ucap Sasuke dengan nada gugup

'' Bajungan Mesum '' tambah Hinata

'' Ya, ya brengsek dan juga bajingan mesum, tapi….'' Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata begitu Intens.

'' wil you marry me ? menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku , menjadi istriku ? kalau kau menerimanya kau ambil gantungan milikku, kalau tidak kau boleh ambil kembali gantungan kunci milikmu ! '' perintah Sasuke

Mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar pengakuan tidak romantis dari Sasuke,Hinata terkekeh pelan. Dia terlalu bingung untuk mengelurkan suaranya, Hinata tidak kuasa membendung air matanya, dia menangis, menangis karna alasan senang, Bahagia dan terharu. senyum mengembang diwajah Cantiknya.

'' Mana ada, seseorang pria melamar gadisnya dengan menggunakan gantungan kunci untuk melamarnya '' Hinata terkekeh pelan.

'' Jadi ? '' tanya Sasuke.

Hinata memeluk balik Sasuke sebuah gesekan pelan Sasuke rasakan dibahunya, menandakan Hinata sedang mengangguk menyetujui lamaran tidak romantisnya.

Ujung sudut bibir Sasuke naik keatas, menandakan Sasuke sedang tersenyum tipis.

Hinata mngambil sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk miniature Sasuke memekai seragam sekolahnya. Di dada sebelah kiri terukir nama Hinata begitu pun sebaliknya.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawanya. ''Hihihi..''

'' Ada yang lucu ? kenapa kau tertawa ?'' Tanya Sasuke

'' Tentu Saja '' dengan nada merajuk Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

'' Kenapa ?'' Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti

'' Aku kira kau akan melamarku seperti pria melamar gadis yang di cintainya, bukannya memberikan boneka miniature yang aku buat untukmu '' cemberut Hinata

Melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya, membuat Sasuke mencubit hidung Hinata.

'' Aww, Sasuke-kun '' rajuk Hinata

'' Tidurlah'' ucap Sasuke mengantuk.

'' Sasuke-kuh ''

'' Tidur kubilang! ''perintah Sasuke

Sebenarnya alasan Sasuke tidak memakai cincin sebagai properti untuk melamar Hinata adalah karena cincin yang dia pesan untuk Hinata belum selesai.

Entah kenapa, ? Sasuke merasa bahwa sekarang ini adalah moment yang tepat untuk melamar Hinata. Jadi tanpa berfikir lebih Jauh, Sasuke langsung melamar Hinata dengan menggunakan media yang tersedia.

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

'' Apaaaaa'' teriak Sasuke kepada ayahnya

'' Ini yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke '' tegas sang Fukagu

'' Tapi tou-san, '' elak Sasuke frustasi '' Kenapa tou-san tidak member tahuku sebelumnya''

'' Bukan'kan ! itu impianmu Sayang'' ujar Mikoto.

'' tapi kaa-san- '' ucap Sasuke terpotong oleh Fukagu

'' Tidak ada tap-tapian Sasuke, kita berangkat sekarang ! '' ? perintah Fukagu

'' Hinata, maafkan aku, tunggulah aku sampai kembali '' ujar Sasuke

'' kenapa nomornya? aku tidak bisa menghubunginya '' Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

'' Baka otouto, ayo berangkat sekarang ! '' teriak Itachi

'' Hinata, aku pasti kembali dan menepati janjiku padamu '' ujar Sasuke

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Hinata memandangi fotonya bersama Sasuke, Hinata kerkekeh geli mengingat proses lamaran Sasuke beberapa saat lalu.

''prankk ''

bingkai foto yang menghiasi foto SasuHina terjatuh.

Hinata mencoba memunguti pechan kaca di lantai, dan tergores terkena pecahan kaca.

**Tokyo High School**

'' kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak datang kesekolah '' gumam Hinata

Srekkk

'' Ohayou Minna''

'' Ohayou, Sensei ''

'' Ano, Sensei kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak datang kesekolah '' Tanya Hinata

'' aha ha ha, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu kalian, kalau Uchiha Sasuke sudah pintah ke luar negri '' para murid hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar perkataan gurunya.

'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ' batin Hinata menjerit

Hinata langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya

'' ugh hoekkkkkk…hoekkkkkk'' Hinata mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Deg

' Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin aku, aku Hamil' batin Hinata menjerit '' Tidak mungkin'' jerit Hinata frustasi '' jeritan itu membuat gaara yang berada tidak jauh dari toilet langsung menuju kesumber suara.

'' Kau tidak apa-apa ?'' Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya melihat gaara, tiba-tiba kepala Hinata merasa pening lalu,,

'' Brukkk''

Hinata membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

'' Kau tidak apa-apa'' Tanya shizune penjaga Uks.

'' Siapa Hinata ? siapa Ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung ''

'' Eh '' Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Shizune.

Tangis Hinata pecah seketika mendengar kenyataan bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung anak dari Sasuke, sementara Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya

'' plakkkkkkk''

Suara tamparan keras menggelegar diruang kerja Hiashi

'' Anak tidak tahu diri ! '' geram Hiashi mengetahui putri sulungnya hamil

'' Siapa ayah ? siapa Hinata? '' cengkraman dikedua bahunya membuat Hinata Kesakitan

'' hiks…hiks…maaf aku tou-san, hiks….'' Isak Hinata

'' Bawa Ayah dari bayimu menghadapku '' gelengan kepala Hinata membuat Hiashi menjadi tambah geram degan kelakuan putri sulungnya itu.

'' Tidak bisa tou-san hiks…tidak bisa '' tangis Hinata menjadi-jadi mendengar perintah Hiashi

'' Apa Kau Bilang, Kenapa ? '' Geram Hiashi

'' karna hiks..hiks…hiks dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku ''

'' Kau ! benar-benar menbuat malu keluarga, mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi anak'' perintah Hiashi dengan nada tegas dan dingin

'' Tou-san '' teriak Hinata memeluk kaki Hiashi.

'' Pergi kau dari sini! aku tidak mau lagi melihat wajahmu ''

Hiashi pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menangis, air mata mengalir bak sungai membasahi pipi chubby Hinata. '' Hiks..hiks Sasuke-kun '' gumam Hinata lirih sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit karna di tinggal pergi kekasih hatinya.

Hinata berjalan tidak menentu, meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata bingung apa yang harus dia lakukannya sekarang. Hidup di dunia luar dengan menanggup hasil dari perbuatannya dengan Sasuke bukanlah hal yang muda. Apa lagi umur Hinata baru 17 tahun. Seharusnya bukan hanya dia sendiri yang menanggung beban ini, seharusnya Sasuke juga menanggung itu bersamanya. Tapi apa mau dikata, semuanya Cuma mimpi belaka karna kenyataannya Sasuke pergi meninggalkanya dan juga bayi yang berada dalam perutnya.

'' Kau brengsek Sasuke-kun, benar-benar brengsek. Aku,,.hiks..hiks membencimu ''gumam Hinata disela isakan tangisnya.

**Flasback Off**

'' Nii, Sasuke-nii'' panggil Sakura

'' Oh maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu memanggilku '' ucap Sasuke

'' Hinata,,'' ujar Sasuke

'' Hinata ?'' Sakura mengulangi perkataan Sasuke

'' Maaf Sakura ada pasien yang harus aku tangani kalau kau masih mau sini silahkan saja '' ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan dikoridor rumah Sakit, mata Sasuke membulat seketika begitu melihat sosok yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Deg

''Hinata ''

*** To be continued ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinta Yang Murni**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusaku SasuHina,**

**Warning : AU ,OCC, gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, dan lain2**

**Rate : T semi m**

"Maaf Sakura, ada pasien yang harus aku tangani kalau kau masih mau sini silahkan saja" ucap Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan dikoridor rumah Sakit, mata Sasuke membulat seketika begitu melihat sosok yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Deg

''Hinata ''

**Chapper 2**

**My feel**

**Happy reading ^_^:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-nii, panggil Sakura.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sasuke menoleh kesumber suara. Dan melihat Sakura memenggil-manggil namanya dan berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" ucap ketus Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu dingin saat berbicara dengannya. Jantung Sakura seperti tertusuk sebuah pisau yang tajam karna ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang begitu dingin kepadanya.

"A….ano, apa Sasuke-nii hari minggu depan Sasuke-nii libur?" Tanya Sakura dengan ragu.

"Hn"

"Apa Sasuke-nii ada acara hari minggu depan?" mendengar pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengkerutkan alisnya. Dia benar-benar kesal kepada Sakura karna sudah mengganggunya.

"Katakan apa mau mu sebenarnya Sakura?" mendengar Sakura yang hanya mengulangi kalimat yang sama membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Begini….apa Sasuke-nii mau menemaniku ketaman ria?" ujar Sakura tersipu malu.

Sasuke memikirkan ajakan Sakura, 'Aku + taman ria = Nooooooooooo, tidak akan' geram Sasuke.

"Tidak" mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, membuat Sakura yang tadi tersipu malu berubah menjadi sedih, tidak…. Sakura tidak ingin menerima penolakkan dari Sasuke. meski harus memohon atau berbohong sekalipun bagi Sakura tidak apa, yang paling penting adalah dia bisa berkencan dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi…"Sakura menundukan kepalanya, dia memikirkan kebohongan apa yang akan diucapkannya. agar Sasuke menerima ajakan kencannya. "Minggu depan adalah hari ulang Tahunku" ujar Sakura pura-pura sedih.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Sakura lahir dimusim semi dan hari minggu besok tanggal 15 September xxxx, itu berarti sekarang adalah musim gugur. Benar-benar licik kau Haruno Sakura.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak peduli kepadaku…yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah pekerjaan, hiks…hiks" Sakura mengeluarkan air mata buayanya, agar Sasuke mau menerima ajakan kencan darinya. Meski berbohong sekalipun dia tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan hanyalah rasa egois yang ada pada dirinya untuk menjadikan Sasuke menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang dan menunjukan kepada pria yang bernama Namikaze Naruto bahwa anggapannya salah. Menganggap Sakura sebagai gadis yang tidak akan mempuyai seorang pacar. Khu khu khu.

Sakura benar-benar yakin dengan alasan ini Sasuke tidak mungkin menolak, sebab Sasuke pun tahu rasanya tidak dipedulikan oleh keluarganya, terutama oleh ayahnya. Dia pernah mendengar cerita dari ayahnya tentang Sasuke yang tidak dipedulikan keluarganya. sebaliknya kedua orang tua Sakura sangat peduli kepadanya bahkan menuruti semua permintaan gadis manja itu. Dan benar saja apa yang Sakura rencanakan sepertinya berhasil. Dia melihat tatapan sedu Sasuke, Sakura yakin sekali kalau rencananya berhasil.

Sasuke memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura, dia pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Tidak diperdulikan oleh keluarga benar-benar menyedikan, tapi Sasuke merasa lebih beruntung dari pada Sakura. meski keluarganya tidak memperdulikannya. Dia mempuyai Hinata, gadis yang begitu dia cintai sampai sekarang. Merasa iba kepada Sakura Akhirnya Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah! jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke bosan.

Senyum mengembang diwajah Sakura mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Jam 10 pagi, Arigatou Sasuke-nii. Sampai jumpa ditaman ria?" ucap Sakura semangat.

"Hn" senyum tipis diwajah Sasuke 'Benar-benar adik yang merepotkan' pikir Sasuke.

"Jaa nee" ucap Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. 'Aku akan kencam dengan Sasuke-nii, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' batin Sakura menjerit senang.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari sosok yang selama ini, dia rindukan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. dengan membawa seorang anak laki-laki sekitar umur 4 tahun. Wajah anak itu persis seperti Sasuke kecil, dengan rambut bergaya emo, mata oniks yang tajam, rambut berwarna biru gelap, warna kulit seputih salju dan juga bibir munggil seperti Hinata.

Shin Hyuuga nama anak itu. Shin mirip duplikat Sasuke dalam versi kecil. hanya saja, ada beberapa bagian yang mirip Hinata, sifatnya pun sangat mirip Sasuke, benar-benar Uchiha.

Sasuke menoleh, dia tidak menemukan seseorang yang dia cari. Sasuke menyesal kenapa dia lebih memperdulikan panggilan Sakura dibandingkan menghampiri Hinata ' Arghhhh' batin Sasuke frustasi atas kejadian hari ini, seharusnya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang benar-benar dia rindukan selama ini.

"Tch, sial" geram Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Nee-chan, bagaimana keadaan Shin?" ucap Naruto Khawatir.

Wanita yang dipanggil Nee-chan itu tersenyum "Shin tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya deman biasa."

"Syukurlah" ujar Naruto lega.

Naruto mencium kening anak laki-laki bernama Shin dan mengucapka selamat malam "Selamat malam Shin, mimpi yang indah."

"Naruto, jangan mengganggu Shin dan Hinata. Biarkanlah mereka beristirahat" Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat ayahnya berada didepan pintu kamar.

"Tou-san, kukira Tou-san akan pulang larut malam lagi" ujar Naruto cemberut.

"Ahahahaha, maafkan Tou-sanmu ini, pekerjaan menjadi wali kota itu sangat sibuk, hingga mengharuskan Tou-sanmu ini pulang larut malam" jawab Minato tertawa.

"Tou-san ini, seharusnya Tou-san juga meluangkan waktu untukku" Naruto mengkecerutkan bibirnya. "Jika tidak ada Hinata-nee, aku pasti kesepian." ujar Naruto merajuk.

"Iya, iya Tou-san yang salah" Minato tersenyum melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

"Kalau begitu,…" Naruto membuat jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya.

"Kita pergi bersama ketaman ria minggu besok?" ujar Naruto sumringah.

"Kita semua ?" Minato mengulang perkataan Naruto.

"Iya, aku, Tou-san, Shin, dan Hinata-nee. Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

Blush

Pipi Minato merona mendengar permintaan Naruto 'Apa ini termasuk kencan ?' batin Minato. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Minato mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika saat ditaman ria Shin dan Naruto sedang bermain. sementara dia dan Hinata hanya berdua saja. dan orang-orang akan mengira dia dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih atau sepasang suami istri.

Hinata terkekeh geli melihat intraksi antara anak dan ayah itu. 'Jika Sasuke-kun tidak pergi meninggalkanku, mungkin aku juga bisa melihat Sasuke-kun dan Shin seperti itu.' Batin Hinata sedih membayangkan hal itu.

Suara Minato menyadarkan Hinata "Bagaimana ? kau mau kan Hinata?" Tanya Minato.

"Eh" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tentu saja Hinata-nee mau? iyakan Hinata-nee?" Naruto mengeluarkan Puppy eyes.

Hinata tersenyum mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Meski dia sendiri bingung apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan Naruto dan Minato.

"Apa Minato-kun sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata.

Belum sempat Minato menjawabnya, perut Minato mengeluarkan suara. Hinata dan Naruto bertukar pandang sebelum menoleh kearah Minato. Minato yang dipandangi oleh Naruto dan Hinata tersipu malu dan menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"A-apa?" Minato meningkatkan 1 oktaf suaranya "Itu tadi bukan aku yang bersuara?" ujar Minato malu. Hinata dan Naruto masih memandanginya. "Itu…..perutku yang mengeluarkan suara, bukan aku" aku Minato tersenyum miris melihat Naruto dan Hinata, dia benar-benar malu pada saat itu. Apalagi kepada Hinata. Minato menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto tertawa lepas melihat tingkah konyol ayahnya. Sementara Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat kejadian itu, Minato pun ikut tertawa mengingat kelakuan konyolnya.

"Tou-san" panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Minato menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Dan menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Saat…Tou-san dan Kaa-san belum menikah Bagaimana sikap Tou-san ke Kaa-san?"

Minato menyipitkan matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Maksudmu?"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya fruktasi, kenapa ayahnya yang terkenal pintar menjadi lemot begini. Dengan cemberut Naruto menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Yang aku dengar!" Naruto berdiri dan menunjuk ayahnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Minato tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang mirip dengan Kushina yang begitu meledak-ledak emosinya.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san sering bertengkar" Naruto menghela napas lelah dan duduk disamping ayahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ba-bagaimana cara Tou-san membuat Kaa-san menyukai Tou-san" ujar Naruto menunduk malu, rona merah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Minato tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Jadilah dirimu sendiri"

"Hah…" mulut Naruto menganga mendengar penuturan ayahnya. "Aku sudah melalukannya Tou-san, tapi setiap kali aku mendekatinya kami pasti bertengkar" ujar Naruto sedih.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?"

"Eh…..itu…aku, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!" ujar Naruto sedih.

"Perempuan itu paling suka pada pria yang jujur dengan perasaannya"

"Eh" wajah Naruto memerah seketika mendengar hal itu.

"Tunjukanlah perasaanmu kepada gadis yang kau sukai, Tou-san yakin dia pasti bisa merasakan tulusnya cintamu" ujar Minato tersenyum.

Blush

Pipi Naruto memerah mendengar ayahnya bicara seperti itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jangankan mengatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura bertemu saja pasti bertengkar.

"Buktikan!" Naruto membuka suara.

Minato mengkerutkan alisnya bingung. "Bukankah, Tou-sam menyukai Hinata-nee" Naruto membuat jeda, "Semenjak Kaa-san meninggal….Tou-san jadi jarang tersenyum dan suka menyendiri" ujar Naruto sedih.

"Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Tou-san tersenyum kembali adalah Hinata-nee, jadi…..kupikir Tou-san menyukai Hinata-nee" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Minato terkejut mendengar penuturan anakknya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, kalau selama ini Naruto memperhatikannya. Sementara dia jarang sekali memperhatikan Naruto semenjak kematian Kushina. Minato sungguh merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah untuk Naruto.

Minato mengacak-acak rambut Naruto "Sudah malam istirahatlah" Naruto cemberut karna diperlakukan seperti anak kecil padahal usianya sudah 17 tahun.

"Naruto" panggil Minato.

Naruto masih kesal dengan sikap ayahnya langsung menoleh "Ada apa lagi Tou-san?"

"Percayalah apa yang Tou-san Katakan, jika kau menyukai gadis itu, tunjukan perasaanmu padanya dan katakana kau menyukainya. Hatinya pasti akan luluh" ujar Minato tersenyum.

Dengan muka merah Naruto pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

Blam

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya. Minato melihat kejadian itu terkekeh geli.

Naruto memikirkan perkataan ayahnya, dia menatap langit-langit kamar. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan lakukan Sakura jika dia mengatakan perasaannya. Mungkin Sakura hanya akan menganggap hal itu sebagai lelucon yang tidak lucu. Naruto tersenyum miris memikirkan hal itu.

'Tapi bagaimana jika Sakura juga menyukainya dan menerima pernyataan cintanya?'

Naruto membayangkan dirinya dan Sakura menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

"Ohayou Ino-chan" ucap Sakura Senang.

"Ohayou,…" jawab Ino

Ino terus memperhatikan Sakura, Sakura yang dipandangin seperti itu jadi salah tinggah.

"Hei, Pig singkirkan muka jelekmu dari mukaku" ujar Sakura.

Tanda segitiga muncul didahi Ino "Aku menatapmu seperti itu karna hari ini kau aneh sekali Jidat" Ino menunjuk Sakura.

"Aku" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau itu justru yang aneh!" Sakura memelingkan wajahnya.

Ino mengkerutkan alisnya melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya aneh hari ini.

.

.

"Kaa-chan…..…Kaa-chan" ucap Shin, menarik-narik ujung dress Hinata.

"Hm" tanya Hinata.

Shin mengembungkan pipinya dengan tangan terlipat didadanya. Pipi Shin memerah terkena udara dingin musim gugur.

"Kenapa Tou-chan tidal pelnah pulang?" Shin mengembungkan pipi diwajah menggemaskannya.

"Eh,…." Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan anaknya. Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa?.

"Kenapa? Shin rindu Tou-san?" Shin mengangguk.

"Chin ingin beltemu Tou-chan, cemua teman-teman Chin punya Tou-chan, apa Chin tidal punya Tou-chan…Kaa-chan?" ujar Shin hampir menangis.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya, "Tentu saja Shin punya Tou-san, memangnya jika Tou-san pulang, apa yang akan Shin lakukan Hm?" Hinata memdudukkan Shin dipangkuannya.

Shin mempelai pipi Hinata dengan jemari kecilnya "Chin ingin menunjukkan kepada cemua teman-teman Chin. Kaa-chan" ujar Shin cemberut.

"Menunjukkan apa sayang?" Hinata mencium kening Shin.

"Menunjukkan pada teman-teman, kalau Chin juga punya Tou-chan. kalau Tou-chan Chin benar-benar Cool dan juga tampan sepelti Chin" ujar Shin sumringah.

Hinata sweetdrop mendengar kenarsissan anaknya, sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Benar-benar Uchiha.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Hinata.

Shin Menggeleng cepat. "Chin juga ingin tahu sepelti apa wajah Tou-chan…Kaa-chan!"

"Shin ingin tahu seperti apa wajah Tou-san?" Shin mengangguk senang.

Hinata membawa Shin kemeja rias, disana ada sebuah kaca yang begitu besar. Shin menatap pantulan dirinya dan juga Hinata. Shin mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang.

"Kenapa Kaa-chan membawaku kecini?" gusar Shin.

"Bukankah Shin bilang ingin melihat wajah Tou-san hm?"

Shin mengkecerutkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipinya. Dimata Hinata, Shin sekarang ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tapi dicini tidal ada foto Tou-chan…..Kaa-chan" ujar Shin

"Kata siapa?" Hinata menggoda Shin.

Shin menunjuk pantulan dirinya dan juga Hinata. "dicana Cuma ada pantulan wajah Chin dan juga Kaa-chan" jawab Shin marah.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu anaknya. "Jika Shin ingin tahu seperti apa wajah Tou-san, Shin cukup melihat wajah Shin dicermin." Jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa wajah Tou-chan cangat milip denganku Kaa-chan" Hinata mengelus kepala anaknya. "Emh…wajah Tou-san mirip sekali dengan Shin, jika Shin rindu Tou-san…Shin cukup melihat cermin dan Shin bisa melihat Tou-san" Shin mengangguk mengerti.

"Belalti jika ada olang yang milip denganku, itu belalti Tou-chan….iya Kaa-chan?" ujar Shin bersemangat.

"Eh" Hinata terkejut dengan daya tanggap anaknya yang begitu cepat. Dia tahu kalau Shin itu pintar sama dengan Sasuke. tapi dia tidak mengira bahwa Shin sepintar ini.

"Iya" jawab Hinata tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya.

.

.

'Aku akan berkencan dengan Sasuke-nii' Sakura terus membayangkan kencannya pada hari minggu besok dengan Sasuke.

"Ra..Sakura….Sakura, Lihat ovenmu mengelurkan asap" teriak Ino

"Eh" Sakura terkejut mendengar teriakan Ino.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa" Sakura panik.

Jreeeng

Sakura mengeluarkan kue yang dia panggang

"Hah…"Sakura menghela napas melihat kue buatannya sedikit hangus. bukan sedikit, tapi benar-benar hangus seperti arang.

"Lain kali jangan melamun" Ino memperingatkat Sakura.

"Maaf" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kya….lihat itu, dilapangan Sasori Senpai dan Yahiko Senpai sedang bermain Voli" teriak salah satu siswi menunjuk kearah mereka.

"Hei, kita berikan kue kita kepada mereka yuk!" usul salah satu siswi.

"Ide bagus tuh!" siswi lain menanggapi.

"Sakura, kau mau ikut memberikan kue buatanmu buat Sasori Senpai dan Yahiko Senpai?" ujar Ino sumringah.

"Eh, aku" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Nauto datang dari arah jendela dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sakura.

"Ahahaha, mana mungkin Sasori Senpai dan Yahiko Senpai sudi menerima kue kering buatan gadis kasar sepertimu!"

Dengan gerekan patah-patah Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Naruto kesal. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Kenapa? Mau ngamuk lagi?"

Dengan santai Sakura menjawab "Maaf, ya. Tapi aku ingin memberikan kue itu kepada orang lain."

Mendengar penuturan dari Sakura. membuat teman-teman Sakura terkejut dan menghampirinya. "Apaaaa?!, sejak kapan kamu pacaran Sakura?" teriak teman-teman Sakura.

"Anak kelas berapa hah?!, siapa namanya?!" Ino membuka suara.

"Rahasia hihihi" jawab Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah heboh teman-temannya.

Dengan perasaan kesal Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Apa benar Sakura-chan sudah mempuyai seorang pacar?' Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto yang terus menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Jika kau menyukainya, kata padanya. bukan padaku." ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto menoleh kearah Shikamaru "Tidak semudah itu Shika," jawab Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, bisakah kau diam!, kau mengganggu tidurku Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru menguap.

Sakura bersenandung dikoridor sekolah dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan berisi kue kering buatannya, tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak salah satu murid dan membuat bungkusan itu jatuh dan terinjak oleh salah satu murid. Sakura terkulai lemas melihat kue yang dia buat terinjak.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak sengaja." ujar murid yang menginjak bungkusan itu. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca melihat hal itu, tanpa bisa dia cegah air mata turun diwajah cantiknya. Sakura mengambil bungkusan itu berlari sambil menangis.

Naruto melihat kejadian itu pun, ikut berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Hiks…hiks…"" isak Sakura

"Kenapa kau menangis Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura menoleh kesamping dan melihat Naruto bersandar dipagar pembatas. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto merebut bungkusan kecil dari tangan Sakura dan membuka bungsukan tersebut. Sakura terkejut melihat bungkusan itu sudah berada ditangan Naruto.

"Eh,…kembalikan!" Sakura mencoba merebut kembali bungkusan itu dari tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto justru mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar Sakura tidak dapat mengambilnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura menyerah dan memelingkan wajahnya.

"Eh…bukankah! Ini kue buatanmu Sakura-chan? Kenapa jadi hancur begini?" Tanya Naruto innocent.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya "Tadi…kue itu terinjak oleh seseorang, dan sekarang….. aku...aku, tidak bisa memberikannya kepada orang yang aku sukai."ujar Sakura sedih.

Naruto memandang sedu Sakura, hatinya terasa sakit saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Naruto memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya kepada Sakura.

"Bukankah, ini masih bisa dimakan?! walau sedikit hancur!" Naruto melihat isi bungkusan itu.

"Mana mungkin kue yang sudah hancur itu kuberikan kepada orang yang aku sukai,! Jika kue itu hancur…maka….hiks….perasaanku padanya tidak akan tersampaikan." Jelas Sakura berlinang air mata.

"Kalau begitu, kue ini boleh untukku" ucap Naruto tanpa memandang wajah Sakura.

"Eh…" Sakura tekejut mendengar hal itu.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura dan tersenyum tulus kepada Sakura "Tidak baik, membuang-buang makanan"

Deg

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih melihat senyum Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi? Sakura merasa aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat. Dia merasa pipinya memenas seketika.

"Terserah kau saja!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura masih memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi Sakura melihat Naruto memekan kue kering buatannya. Sakura melihat Naruto kesusahan menelan kue kering buatannya. Sakura measa kalau kue buatannya pasti tidak enak.

"Jika kau tidak suka, sini kembalikan!" Sakura menatap tajam Naruto.

"Tidak mau, bukankah Sakura-chan sendiri yang sudah memberikannya kepadaku?" Naruto tersenyum.

Melihat lagi senyum Naruto membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Sakura bertambah. "Lagi pula kue buatan Sakura-chan enak kok!" bohong Naruto memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Tapi justru senyum miris yang terukir diwajahnya.

'Lain kali aku akan minta Hinata-nee mengajari Sakura-chan memasak'

Sakura melihat senyum miris Naruto, dia terpaku 'Sepetinya kue buatanku benar-benar tidak enak' batin Sakura. Dengan tekad yang kuat Sakura ingin mencoba keu buatannya.

"Kalau memang enak! biarkan aku mencobanya." Naruto mendengar hal itu langsung memakan habis kue Sakura.

"Hehehehe…., maaf Sakura-chan tapi kue buatanmu sudah habis! soalnya kue buatan Sakura-chan enak sekali" Naruto tertawa.

'Bodoh…jika memang tidak enak kenpa memaksakan diri untuk memakannya' batin Sakura terharu.

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau menangis lagi?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sakura tidak sadar kalau dia meneteskan air mata "Bodoh….siapa yang menangis tadi ada debu masuk kedalam mataku" bohong Sakura.

"Syukulah, kupikir Sakura-chan menangis?" Nauto tersenyum.

Sakura memasuki kelas dengan wajah memerah. Pikiran terus taringat kejadian diatap sekolah bersama Naruto.

"Ino-chan" panggil Sakura lesu.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau seperti itu Sakura-chan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau menyukai Shikamaru?"

"Hah…" Ino terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. "Apa yang kau katakan Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menatap tajam Ino "Sudah, jawab saja!"

"Baik-baik…" Ino mengalah,

"Saat bersama Shikamaru…..jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, pipiku terasa memanas, aliaran darahku mengalir lebih cepat, jika aku sedih dialah orang pertama yang aku ingat. begitu pun saat aku senang. Dialah orang yang pertama aku ingat." Ucap Ino menerawang, dan tersenyum manis mengingat hal itu.

"benarkah!" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kau kira aku berbohong" sewot Ino.

"Jantung berdetak lebih kencang, pipi memanas, darah mengalir lebih cepat saat sedih dan senang mengingat orang itu" gumam pelan Sakura.

'itu berarti aku menyukai Baka Naruto ?, tidak… tapi ada beberapa bagian yang ucapkan Ino benar dan tidak semuanya' batin Sakura

'Benar Sakura, kau tidak mungkin menyukai orang itu' sisi jahat Sakura berbicara.

'Itu tidak benar Sakura, coba kau ingat-ingat perasaanmu pada Naruto…bukankah saat kau merasa senang karna Sasuke menerima ajakkan kencanmu kau langsung mengingat Naruto dan saat kau bersedih Naruto yang ada disisimu' sisi baik Sakura menambahkan.

"Kesimpulannya aku menyukai Naruto" gumam Sakura.

"Tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" teriak keras Sakura.

Teriakkan Sakura membuat teman-teman kelasnya langsung menoleh kearah Sakura.

''Eh, maaf'' ucap Sakura malu karna membuat keributan dikelasnya.

*** To be continued ***

Maaf untuk para raider yang lama menunggu fic ini # bungkuk-bungkuk

Biasa penyakit lama Author kumat lagi…penyakit males heheheeh

**Balasan Review : **

**Guest : **Sorry kalau kebanyakan Sasuke, tapi di Chapper 2 kebanyakan Narusaku kok.

**Pingki954 : **maaf karna membuat Sasu-kun jadi jahat# huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Syura** : review laginya

**Sana Uchiga** : baca terus fic ini kalau mau lanjutannya.

**Guest **: bisa dikatakan begitu tapi ditambah Naruto.

**Onpu Azuka** : maaf kalau Sasuke jadi jahat, tapi Sasuke harus mengikuti scenario Author # dikejar Sasuke FC

**Fitria Toushiro** : gomen, penyakit malas Author lagi kumat.

_**Baca terusssssssssss ya para Raeder ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinta Yang Murni**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusaku, SasuHina,  
**

**Warning : AU ,OCC, gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, dan lain2**

**Rate : T semi m**

**A/N : No flame pairing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Kesimpulannya aku menyukai Naruto'' gumam Sakura.

''Tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'' teriak keras Sakura.

Teriakkan Sakura membuat teman-teman kelasnya langsung menoleh kearah Sakura.

''Eh, maaf'' ucap Sakura malu karna membuat keributan dikelasnya.

**Chapter 3**

**Son**

**Happy reading ^_^:**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bersenandung riang membayayangkan kencan yang romantis dengan Sasuke. Karna terlalu lama berdandan, Sakura jadi terlambat datang ke tempat yang sudah merela sepakati.

"Tch, sial kenapa lama sekali!" dengan raut kesal Sasuke menunggu Sakura. Karna sudah terlama menunggu, Sasuke pun berniat menelepon Sakura namun Sayang sekali, Sasuke lupa membawa _Handphone._

"Argh, kenapa aku lupa membawa _Handphone!" _

Raut wajah kekesalan Sasuke semakin bertambah, mendengar ibu-ibu bergosip ria.

"Lihat-lihat! Dia tampam sekali" tunjuk ibu-ibu kearah Sasuke.

"Mana-mana?" cari ibu kedua.

"Itu…yang sana itu" tunjuk ibu pertama.

"Iya,….tampan sekali" setuju ibu kedua dan ibu ketiga.

"Aku juga mau punya suami seperti dia!"

"Tch, menyebalkan"

'Hari yang sangat menyebalkan! Lupa membawa _Handphone,_ menunggu gadis manja di tempat yang dipenuhi makhluk kecil, mendengar ibu-ibu bergosip ria tentang aku, benar-benar menyebalkan' pikir Sasuke.

"Istrinya cantik sekali…." komentar ibu kedua

"Anaknya juga tampan-tampan!" sambung ibu ketiga.

'Tunggu sebentar' Sasuke memasang pose berfikir

'Istri? Anak? aku sama sekali belum menikah dan mempuyai seorang anak? Apa yang sebenarnya ibu-ibu itu bicarakan?'

Sasuke memperhatikan arah pandangan ibu-ibu itu. 'Jika bukan aku yang mereka bicara? Lalu siapa?' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan melihat sepasang suami istri bersama kedua anaknya. Yang satu remaja berambut kuning berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahunan dan anak kecil berambut gelap, berusia sekitar empat tahunan.

'Oh…jadi pasangan suami istri itu, yang mereka bicarakan.' pikir Sasuke

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu?

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat perempuan itu….?tapi siapa ? rambut panjang berwarna indigo dan warna mata perak lavender?... Hinata'

Mata Sasuke membulat seketika begitu menyadari bahwa perempuan yang di bicarakan oleh ibu-ibu tadi adalah Hinata, Sasuke menengok kembeli ke belakang. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung mengejar perempuan tadi dan seorang laki-laki bersamanya beserta kedua anak itu. Sasuke berlari tidak tentu arah, dia terus mencar-cari kemana Hinata pergi. Dia sama Sekali tidak peduli dengan janjinya kepada Sakura. Sasuke tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, mengutamakan Sakura dan mengabaikan kali ini Sasuke bertekad, dia tidak akan melepaskan Hinata. Untuk alasan apapun! Sudah lama Sasuke menunggu kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Hinata dan dia tidak akan melepaskannya.

.  
.

"_Kaa-chan,…!"_ panggil Shin kepada Hinata.

"Emh, ada apa sayang?" tanya Hinata.

Shin menunjuk arah dimana dia tadi melihat Sasuke.

"Memangnya di sana ada apa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti maksud dari anaknya.

"_Tou-chan!"_

"Hah?" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti maksud dari anaknya?

Dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya, Shin memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Hinata. Melihat tingkah lucu anaknya, Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Hihihih"

Merasa di abaikan kan oleh _kaa-chan _nya_, _Shin langsung memasang wajah memelasyang bisa membuat semua orang yang berada di sana tertawa geli melihat tingkah menggemaskannya.

Dengan nada merajuk Shin mulai berbicara kepada _kaa-chan_ nya.

"_Kaa-chan, _jahat !" Shin melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Tidak kuat melihat tingkah menggemaskan anaknya, Hinata langsung memeluk dan mencium Shin.

"Ah…._kaa-chan_, Chin kan bukan anak kecil lagi" rajuk Shin kepada Hinata.

"Chin itu, tidak cepelti Naluto-_nii_ yang macih cuka mengompol caat belumul empat tahun"

Tanda segitiga muncul di dahi Naruto, "Hey….Shin, kau itu jangan suka bicara sembarangan. mengatakan aku masih masih mengompol saat usiaku empat tahun" bela Naruto

"Itu memang benal! Minato-_jii-chan_ cendili yang bilang kepada chin…" ujar Shin tidak mau kalah.

"Makanya…cemua olang bilang kalau Chin itu cudah becar," tunjuk Shin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidal cemua anak bica cepelti Chin….kalna itu lah, Chin bilang kalau Naluto-_nii_ itu kekanak-kanakkan,,,padahal umulnya cudah tujuh belas tahun tapi kelakuannya ceperti anak umul tiga tahun. Tch…tch…." Shin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"Sudah **besar** katamu" ujar Naruto menekan kata besar dalam kalimatnya.

Shin langsung memberikan _dethglare _ gratis kepada Naruto.

"Bicara saja masih belepotan, kau saja masih belum bisa mengucapkan huruf S dan R dengan benar" ujar Naruto tidak mau kalah dengan Shin.

"Itu tidak benal" elak Shin

"Kalau begitu ucapkan kedua huruf itu" tantang Naruto

"L dan C" ucap Shin.

"Hahahaha…lihat !, kau tidak bisa mengucapkan kedua huruf itu dengan benar!" ujar Naruto merasa menang terhadap Shin.

"Itu tidak benal" tolak Shin

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak….."

Hinata dan Minato tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat keakraban yang terjalin di antara kedua anaknya.

Merasa terganggu dengan suara yang di timbulkan oleh _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-san _mereka. Akhirnya Shin dan Naruto membuka suara.

"Diam!" ucap Shin dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa Naluto-_nii_, menilu ucapanku"

"Apa! bukan aku, tapi kau yang meniru ucapanku!"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

Pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Shin, membuat Minato semakin tertawa keras. Hinata hanya bisa mengela napas, "Hah….."

"Shin, Naruto-_kun,_ sudah jangan bertengkar lagi" larai Hinata.

"Tapi _kaa-chan,_ Naluto-_nii_ duluan yang membuat Chin malah"

"Hey…..bukannya Shin duluan yang membuatku marah" bela Naruto

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Jika kalian berdua masih bertengkar.!, lebih baik kita pulang saja" ancam Minato

"Jangan" ucap Shin dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Bagus jika kalian berdua mengerti!"

"Oh ya , Shin…..tadi kau ingin bilang apa kepada _kaa-san?_ Emh…..?"

"_Tou-chan, kaa-chan."_

"_Tou-san_ kenapa?"

"Tadi …..Chin melihat _tou-chan_ di cana"

"A…..apa ?" Hinata tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Mendengar Shin berkata seperti itu.

"Dari mana Shin tahu kalau itu _tou-san, _sayang?" Hinata memaksa tersenyum.

"Bukan kah, _kaa-chan_ cendili yang bilang kepada Chin!" rajuk Shin

"Memangnya _kaa-san b_ilang apa sayang?"

Shin mengembungkan pipi, tanda dia marah "_Kaa-chan_ bilang, kalau ada olang dewaca yang cangat milip dengan Chin. Maka dia adalah _tou-chan!" _ ujar Shin merajuk.

Hinata tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun untuk menyangkal kalimat yang Shin ucap kan.

Badan Hinata lepas seketika, melihat kebenaran yang terpancar di mata Shin.

'Mungkin kah? Sasuke_-kun_…, tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Sasuke_-kun_ sudah pergi meninggalkanku dan tidak akan kembali. Jika dia kembali pun, dia tidak akan mencariku….' tanpa Hinata sadari, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata ke pipinya.

"_Kaa-chan,_ menangic ?" tanya Shin

"Tidak sayang, _kaa-san _tidak menangis" elak Hinata menghapus sisa air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Iya….._kaa-chan _menangic!"

"Benar, _kaa-san _memang menangis" ujar Hinata tersenyum pahit

"Kenapa _kaa-chan _menangic?" tanya Shin heran?

"_Kaa-san_ menangis karna bahagia sayang." Bohong Hinata

"Bahagia? bahagia kenapa _kaa-chan ?"_ tanya Shin tidak mengerti…?

"Bahagia karna….meski Shin belum pernah melihat _tou-san_, tapi Shin bisa langsung mengenalinya"

"Tentu saja, _tou-chan _adalah _tou-chan _Chin, Chin pasti bisa mengenalinya meski Chin belum pelnah melihatnya." Ujar Shin sumringah.

Hinata tidak dapat menahan air mata kelur dari pelupuk matanya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjelaskan kepada anaknya kalau _tou-san_ yang selama ini dia bangga-bangga kan. Tidak menginginkan kehadirannya didunia ini.

Seakan mengerti kesedihan Hinata, Minato meminta Naruto untuk mengajak Shin pergi bermain wahana yang tersedia.

"Ada apa _tou-san ?"_

"Naruto, bisa kah kau mengajak Shin pergi bermain sebentar, atau membeli sesuatu ?"

"_Hai"_

"Shin…" panggil Naruto

"Emh, ada apa Naluto-_nii ?"_

"Apa kau ingin bermain sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak" jawab Shin.

"Ayolah Shin!" rayu Naruto

"Aku tidak ingin belmain apapun, cebelum beltemu dangan _tou-chan"_ tolak Shin.

'Anak yang keras kepala' pikIr Naruto.

Air mata Hinata mengalir sangat seras mendengar penuturan Shin. Dia tidak kuat menahan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupik matanya. Melihat Air mata Hinata yang mengalir begitu deras, membuat Minato iba.

"Shin,.." panggil Minato

"Apa lagi?" ucap Shin dengan nada marah.

"Apa kau tidak mau membeli jus tomat kesukaanmu?" rayu Minato.

"Jus…jus tomat?"

"Emh" angguk Minato

"Chin mau!"

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa membelinya disana bersama Naruto-_nii,_ bagaimana?"

"Oke" ujar Shin. "Ayo Naruto-_nii_, kita pelgi!"

"Kau Tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Minato

"Iya,…aku tidak apa-apa. Minato-_kun_ jangan mengkhawatirkan aku"

"Ini" tawar Minato. Minato memberikan sebuah sapu tangan kepada Hinata.

"Eh,"

"Jangan menangis lagi" hibur Minato

"_Arigatou, _Minato_-kun"_  
Hening beberapa saat.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar, Shin berbicara tentang ayahnya" tanya Minato ragu.

"Tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar Shin berbicara tentang ayahnya" jawab Hinata.

Minato terkejut mendengar Hinata berbicara seperti itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Untuk anak seusia Shin, kenapa Shin bisa bertanya tentang ayahnya?

"Aku memang bodoh, mencintai seorang pria berengsek seperti dia, kenapa harus aku?..hiks..hiks…kenapa harus aku yang mencintai orang seperti dia…" air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata Minato mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Kenapa?kenapa? hiks…hiks"

Minato langsung memeluk Hinata." Jangan menangis!" pinta Minato

"Jika kau menagis, di sini…" Minato mencengkram dada di sebelah kiri.

"Sakit, sakit sekali" tunjuk Minato kepada Hinata.

Minato mempererat pelukannya. Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut Minato.

"Ano….Minato-_kun_, sesak" ucap Hinata, dia benar-benar malu karna Minato memeluknya di depan umum. Minato yang sadar di perhatikan oleh semua orang hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"_Gomen_, aku tidak bermaksud memelukmu di depan umum dan membuatmu malu" ucap Minato tersipu malu.

"A…aku hanya mencoba untuk menghiburmu saja Hinata" ucap minato dipenuhi roma merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hai" jawab Hinata yang tidak kalah merona mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Lagi pula bukan aku saja yang akan merasa sedih dan sakit di sini, Jika melihatmu menangis. Naruto dan Kushina juga pasti akan bersedih." ucap Minato gugup.

"Emh….Aku tahu, _Arigatou_ Mianato-_kun_" senyum Hinata

.  
.

"_Kaa-chan_" pangil Shin.

"Bagaimana jus tomatnya? Enak ?" tanya Hinata

_"Hai"_ jawab Shin

"Kaa-chan,

ayo kita cari _tou-chan _di cana!" Shin menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Tapi Shin…" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya. Minato sudah memotongnya.

"Ayo kita cari sama-sama" tawar Minato.

"Tidak Mau" jawab Shin.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini peltama kalinya Chin beltemu tou-chan."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti?

"Chin ingin…..beltemu _tou-chan_ untuk pertama kali hanya bersama _kaa-chan_" ujar Shin dengan roma merah di pipinya.

"Eh," semua orang terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Shin.

"Tapi Shin…, mana boleh kita pergi menginggalkan Naruto-_nii-chan_ dan Minato-_jii-chan"_

"Pokoknya Chin ingin beltemu tou-chan" rajuk Shin

"Shin Hyuuga" bentak Hinata

"Hiks…hiks. …huwa…huwaaa, _kaa-chan_ jahat, hiks…hiks." Shin menangis kencang mendengar Hinata membentaknya.

"Sudahlah Hinata!" Minato mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Tapi….Shin"

"Sudah!"

"Hanya satu jam, Bagaimana Shin?" tawar Minato

"Jika dalam waktu satu jam Shin tidak bisa bertemu _tou-san_,.hmp…?" Minato berpura-pura berfikir.

"Shin harus mematuhi semua yang _kaa-san_ Shin perintahkan!, bagaimana?" mendengar Minato berbicara seperti itu. Membuat Shin berhenti menangis. "Hiks…hiks, jika Chin belhacil menemukan _tou-chan_" tanya Shin.

"Shin boleh menemui _tou-san_ setiap hari, bagaimana?"

"_Jii-chan_ janji" tanya Shin penuh harap. "Tentu, _jii-san_ janji" senyum Minato.

Hinata terkejut mendengar Minato berkata seperti itu, bagaimana jika yang Shin lihat itu memang benar Sasuke? Dan bagaimana jika dia dan Shin berhasil menemukan Sasuke. Hinata tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke, meski dia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Hinata tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.  
"Minato-_kun_, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, kepada Shin?" khawatir Hinata.

"Jangan khwatir Hinata, kemungkin Shin bertemu dengan ayahnya adalah satu persen. Lagi pula jika Shin kalah, dia akan berhenti bertanya tentang ayahnya kepadamu." Senyum Minato.

"Ta…tapi"

"Percayalah kepadaku!"

"_Hai_"

"Hey, Shin…bukan kah kau sendiri yang bilang kepada _nii-chan_, kalau kau itu sudah besar?" goda Naruto.

"Chin memang cudah becal" jawab Shin

"Jika kau sudah besar,….kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto tersenyum jahil. Rona merah terpanjar di kedua pipi  
Shin,"Chin tidal menangic." bantah Shin

"Lalu ? kenapa ada bekas air mata di pipimu" goda Naruto.

"dengalnya Naluto-_nii,_ umul Chin kan macih empat tahun"

"Akhirnya kau mengaku sendiri kalau kau itu masih kecil Shin" Naruto tersenyum jahil

"Tch, tch….Naluto-_nii_ memang kekanak-kanakan!" ucap Shin sok dewasa.

"Apa kau bilang Shin?!" tanda segitiga muncul di dahi Naruto. "Saharusnya Naluto-_nii _mencontoh aku, bagaimana cara bersikap dewasa!" ucap Shin bangga.

"Mencontoh sikapmu yang menangis di depan umum, hmp…?" goda Naruto.

"Aku tidak menangic _nii-chan_, aku hanya memanfaatkan situasi" ucap Shin tak mau kalah.

" ItuManangis. bukan memanfaatkan situasi" tunjuk Naruto

"Hah" Shin menggela napas, "Aku hanya belsikap sewajarnya."

"Sewajarnya hal yang dilakukan anak kecil, merengek dan menangis"

"Bukan nii-chan, Chin hanya belsikap di situasi dimana saat Chin harus sepelti anak kecil" ucap Shin bangga  
Semua orang yang berada di sana cengo mendengar penuturan Shin yang sok dewasa.

Sasuke masih mencari-cari keberadaan Hinata, tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Tch, sial !, Hinata dimana kau berada ?"

"Argh,…!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambuntnya karna _frustasi._

Sepasang kekasih melintas di depan Sasuke. " Sayang, bagaimana jika kita naik biang lala?, di sana kita bisa melihat semua pemandangan dari atas" tawar sang kekasih.

Sebuah ide cemerlang terpikirkan oleh Sasuke. 'Benar, jika aku melihat dari atas, mungkin aku bisa melihat Hinata' pikir Sasuke. Saat berada di biang lala, Sasuke terus melihat di antara banyak kerumunan untuk menemukan Hinata.  
Sepertinya _kami-sama_ sedang berbaik baik kepada Sasuke hari ini. Di antara banyak manusia di sini. Dia melihat Hinata di tengah kerumunan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke ingin berlari menuju orang yang dia kira Hinata. Tapi dia lupa bahwa sekarang dia berada dalam wahana biang lala. "Sial, aku lupa kalau sekarang didalam wahana ini" dengan tidak sabar, Sasuke memukul-mukul pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu biang lala " Buka!" ucap Sasuke. Orang yang di sebelah wahana Sasuke pun, menganggap Sasuke sudah gila. "Orang itu kenapa?" tanya seseorang "Aku juga tidak tahu" petugas wahana yang melihat Sasuke memukul-mukul pintu pun, akhirnya menurunkan dan membuka pintu.

"Tch, kenapa lama sekali ?" sewot Sasuke.

.  
.

"Nyoya Hyuuga?" merasa namanya di panggil oleh seseorang membuat Hinata menengok kebelakang.

"Ah, nyoya Segawa apa kabar ?"

"Baik, apa anda sedang mengajak Shin bermain?"

"Iya,..anda sendiri?"

"Aku juga"

Disaat nyonya Segawa dan Hinata sedang Asyik berbicara, kedua anak mereka hanya diam mendengarkan. "kau kenapa?" tanya Shin, "emh…..ano, aku…." Ucap Onpu menunduk.

"Apa!" sewot Shin. Suara keras Shin membuat onpu hampir menangis."Aku…hanya ingin ke toilet, tapi _kaa-san_ sedang berbicara dengan _baa-san_" ucap Onpu hampir menangis.

"Ayo kau antar!" ucap Shin dengan rona merah di pipinya

"Shin, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mengantar Onpu ke toilet" ucap shin memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua ibu muda itu hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar Shin berbicara seperti itu. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada _kaa-san,_ sayang"

"Aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu _kaa-san_ dan juga _baa-san_" ucap Onpu menunduk.

"kalau begitu, _baa-san_ antarnya" tawar Hinata.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja!lagi pula disini ka nada Shin, yak an Shin" goda ibu Onpu.

"Tapi…"

"Sepertinya anda lelah sekali mengurus Shin, pasti berat menjadi orang tua tunggal" Tanya nyoya segawa.

"Iya" jawab Hinata menunduk. Melihat Hinata menunduk membuat nyoya Segawa merasa bersalah. "Gomen, sudah membahas yang menyedihkan"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata

"kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengantarkan Shin dan Onpu ke toilet" senyum nyoya Segawa.  
"Apa tidak merepotkan anda?"

"Tentu saja tidak, lagi pula Shin juga sudah mau repot-repot mengantarkan Onpu ke toilet, padahalkan Shin anak laki-laki." Goda ibu Onpu. Mendengar hal itu, membuat Shin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Anda tunggu di sini saja"

"_Hai, arigatou_"

.

Sasuke terus berlari menuju Hinata, "Hah,,,,hah.." Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendengat kearah Hinata.

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

'Sa..Sasuke-_kun? _Mungkin kah itu dia?'

Dengan sangat perlahan Hinata mencoba menengok ke belakang.

Bagai gerakan _slow emotion_, di mata Sasuke saat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya.

Raut wajah terkejut terpancar di wajah cantiknya, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke,…"Sa,…Sasuke-_kun!"_ ujar Hinata pelan.

"Iya, ini aku, Sasuke. Hinata" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya begitu melihat Hinata gadis yang dia cintai selama bertahun-tahun menggilang begitu saja.

Sasuke langsung memeluk erat Hinata, dia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada sakura karna dia mengajak bertemu di taman ria, hingga akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang dia cai-cari selama ini.

'Aroma tubuh ini, lengan ini, tubuh ini, milik Sasuke-_kun_!, semua ini kenyataan kan!, bukan mimpi ? jika ini memang mimpi, tolong jangan biar kan aku terbangu dari mimpi ini _kami-sama_'

"Akhirnya, akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hinata! Terima kasih _kami-sama,_ terima kasih" pelukan Sasuke semakin erat,

"Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke senang

"Aku juga"

'Kenapa mimpi ini begitu nyata? Sasuke-_kun_, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Terutama anak kita. Anak hasil dari cinta kita.'

Sasuke begitu bahagia melihat Hinata yang memyembunyikan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Meski sudah lima tahun tidak bertemu, kebiasaanmu tidak berubah sama Sekali Hinata"

"Eh,…." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang dia sembunyikan di bidang dada Sasuke.

Tidak tahan meihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya yang tidak berubah selama bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu membuat Sasuke ingin memakan Hinata.

Sasuke menempelkan tangan kananya ke pipi Hinata, tangan itu terus bergerak menuju leher Hinata. Wajah Hinata dan Sasuke begitu dekat. Dengan tatapan punuh cinta Sasuke berujar.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, Sangat mencintaimu"

Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, seolah mengerti maksud dari gerakan tubuh Sasuke. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebuah ciuman lembut Hinata rasakan di bibirnya, ciuman yang sangat lembut Sasuke berikan kepadanya. Ciuman yang sangat hangat yang selalu membuat Hinata maupun Sasuke terbuai dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

'Jika waktu bisa berhenti, aku mohon hentikan lah waktu saat ini. Aku ingin terus bersama dengan wanita ini _kami-sama' _batin Sasuke.

'Bukan kah ini mimpi ? kenapa aku bisa merasakan ciuman in'

.  
.

"Bukan kah itu _kaa-chan_ dan itu….. _tou-chan_ " tunjuk Shin kearah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Shin menutup kedua matanya begitu melihat _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_nya berciuman. Shin mengintip di antara jari-jari mungilnya. Wajah shin memerah melihat _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_nya selesai berciuman didepan umum.

"Wah, lomantis Sekali…" ujar Onpu.

"Itu memalukan, bukan lomantic Onpu" ujar Shin.

"Tapi menulutku itu lomantis sekali" ujar Onpu sumringah.

"Kenapa menulut Onpu itu lomantic ?" ujar Shin heran ?

"Tentu saja itu lomantis, jaang sekali ka nada plia yang mau mencium gadis yang dia cintai di depan banyak olang, Saat aku dewasa nanti aku juga mau mendapatkan plia sepelti itu"

"Tenang saja, impina Onpu pasti akan aku kabulkan" ujar Shin

"Kenapa Shin yang dapat mengabulkannya?"

"kalna dua olang yang tadi belciuman itu adalah _kaa-chan _dan_ tou-chan _Chin" ujar Shin bangga menunjuk kearah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Campai jumpa di Cekolah Onpu" ujar Shin berlari menuju Hinata dan Sasuke.

.

"Ini bukan mimpi?" Hinata menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja, ini bukan mimpi Hinata, ini kenyataan" ujar Sasuke senang.

"Bohong….." Hinata melangkah mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Ini aku Sasuke" Sasuke melangkah mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat! Pergi. Pergi !" pinta Hinata

Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipi Hinata. Hinata menutup mulutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangkan kalau ini semua kenyataan. Sasuke mencoba mendekat namun Hinata jusrtu semakin menjauh.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?"

Dengan bercucurah air mata Hinata pergi berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke hendak mengejar Hinata namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Tou-chan"_ ujar Shin senang.

"Siapa? Aku ?" tunjuk Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Emh….." senyum Shin.

"Hey, bocah aku bukan ayahmu!jadi berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _tou-chan!"_

Sasuke hendak mengejar Hinata, namun Shin menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir,kau bocah!" perintah Sasuke

"Tidak mau, aku mau di gendong _tou-chan"_ ujar Shin sumringah

_WHATTHELL_.

"Hey, tuan. Anakmu minta di gendong olehmu, gendonglah dia." ujar seorang bapak.

"_Tou-chan, _gendong!" Shin mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Jika kau tidak siap jadi seorang ayah kenapa menikah, dasar anak jaman sekarang"

Karna tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menggendong Shin. Shin sangat senang bisa di gendong oleh ayah yang selama ini dia rindukan.

'Jadi ini rasanya di gendong oleh _tou-chan, _punggung _tou-chan_ sangat lebar dan juga bener-benar hangat.

"Aku sayang _tou-chan_" ujar Shin memeluk erat Sasuke.

Deg

'Kenapa dadaku terasa hangat saat bocah ini mengatakan menyanyangiku. Ini sama aku rasakan saat keluargaku ataupun Hinata mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, yang di ucapka oleh bocah ini untukku? Sebenarnya siapa bocah ini ?!"

*** To be continued ***

_Gomen, _ karna aku lama banget updetnya, habis mau bagaimana lagi? aku bener-bener sibuk kerja and gx ada waktu buat nulis cerita# malah curhat. Sebenarnya chapter 3 sudah aku public kemarin, tapi SH always bilang padaku kalau ceritaku agak maksa, setelah aku baca ulang fic ini, ternyata bener hahahahah# jadi malu () makasih banget buat sarannya SH always.

Aku ucapkan terima kasih banget untuk :

**Restyviolet: **yaya, aku banyakin Sasuhinanya.**, lavendereven: **Sekarang sudah terpenuhi blum?**,cecil hime: **di chapter 3 Cuma ada adegan Sasuhina gx ada narusaku**, VilettaOniyLV: **aku sudah updet**, :**makasih banyak, sudah bilang fic aku keren ** , Hyou Hyouichiffert: ** Makasih atas Sarannya **,bala-san dewa: **Di sini umur Sasuke sekitar 23 tahun, Hinata 22, narusaku 17 tahun**, pingki954 : **Makasih pingki, peluk and cium pingki**, Lsamudraputra: **tunggu aja di setiap chapternya, nanti juga akan ada adegan yg tidak terduga, makasih banget sarannya**, Onpu Azuka: **chapter 4 akan ku usahankan updet kilat**, HyuusaSUchina: **Aku sudah usahakan updet kilat meski ngaret**, Malfoy 1409 : **Makasih malfoy**, Fitri Toushiro: **disini Shin aku kasih nama Hyuuga karna Hinata tidak mungkin memakai nama marga Namikaze, ntar Hinata di sangka istrinya Minato lagi **, Klay Ashe: **Kalau yang itu adanya di cerita yg judulnya "Sweet Home, Ai-chan **, Ns : **gomen kalau aku telat banget untuk updet.

**Jangan lupa reviewnya, ajajajaja, aja, aja…. V(^^)V semangat: R&R**

**Author maksa nich **


End file.
